Sick Taeminnie
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Taemin being sick, 2Min love, SHINee family time, tons of sweet fluffy goodness and it's all in one story! XD  2Min fluff.  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Sick

**This is my first 2Min fanfiction. ^^ I obviously don't own SHINee, but I wish I did. I based this story off of Taemin being sick back in 2009 during a Music Bank performance but with my own twists.**

* * *

><p>It was a wild atmosphere at the Music Bank where SHINee was performing in only moments. There was loud music playing and lots of flashing lights. It would have been such a fun atmosphere for SHINee if not for one thing: Taemin being sick.<p>

SHINee's dance-machine maknae hadn't been feeling all that well for a couple of days and having to perform today was not helping at all. His head throbbed with each pulse of music and the flashing lights made his eyes hurt. Taemin's hyungs were well aware that their maknae wasn't feeling well and had tried everything they could to get out of performing but in the end nothing had worked.

Taemin stood close to the stage entrance and watched the current act while his hyungs stood a few feet behind him, observing their obviously sick maknae.

It was obvious to tell when Taemin wasn't feeling well: he didn't smile as much as usual, and when he did smile it was obviously forced, his dancing would be off and he got quite pale as well.

Key was in full-on Umma mode in worry over his "son". "He looks so pale! What if he faints during the song? Oh, I never should have let him come!"

Onew, being the ever-calm leader, was trying to reassure the diva but was also very worried about their Taemin. "Key, relax. He's a strong kid but we've all just got to keep an eye on him, you know how he tends to overwork himself."

Jonghyun and Minho nodded in agreement, remembering the many times that Taemin had danced himself to the point of exhaustion during practice and had barely been able to move the next day.

Jonghyun decided to go to the maknae, whom was staring off into space by the stage entrance, and talk to him for a bit and see how he was feeling.

"Hey Taemin-ah! How're you feeling?" He slung his arm around the maknae with a puppy-like enthusiasm and forced a grin, trying to hide his concern upon feeling the heat coming off of Taemin's small body.

"Hyung I'm fine, I promise." Taemin smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and he wormed his way out from under Jonghyun's arm.

Jonghyun didn't let it go though and followed Taemin as he turned away, noting how pale the maknae was and that his cheeks had started to become dark pink from the fever.

"Aish! Taemin you're really too sick to be here! Maybe we should take you home?"

Taemin's dark eyes grew wide in panic and he desperately clutched at his hyung's arm. "Please don't, Jonghyun-hyung! Manager-hyung will be so mad and I don't want to disappoint our fans and-"

Due to his outburst Taemin started coughing harshly and clutched at his chest trying to quell the coughing fit to no avail.

A large hand was suddenly running up and down his back soothingly and for a moment Taemin thought it was Key-umma but when he finally managed a glance behind him it turned out to be Minho-hyung who was rubbing his back.

His large, dark eyes were full of concern but his face was calm and reassuring which helped to ease the maknae a little bit. Taemin found himself automatically leaning into Minho who wrapped his arms around the sick maknae gently, never stopping his soothing motions.

"Thanks Minho-hyung." The maknae's words were muffled slightly by Minho's sweater but Minho could still hear him and smiled when he heard the quiet words. Taemin was small and warm in his arms and Minho couldn't resist resting his chin on top of the maknae's soft black hair.

"Taemin-ah, just take it easy okay? Don't overdo it during the performance and if you can't sing or dance anymore just tell me. It doesn't matter about Manager-hyung; if you're too sick to continue then we're leaving." Taemin could only nod at his hyung, enjoying the warmth of Minho's arms too much to do anything else.

The rest of the members had come over when Taemin started coughing and stood around the maknae protectively. Key-umma gently turned the maknae's face from Minho's shoulder and felt his forehead.

"You're so warm, Tae-baby. Are you sure you want to go on? No one will be mad if you're too sick to perform, I promise."

Taemin snuggled a little more into Minho and leaned his face into Key's comforting hands, feeling very loved and safe at the moment. "It's alright, Umma. I'll be fine; I just wanna get this over with and go home." He let out a few soft coughs but gave a small smile right after to not worry the members.

Even though they weren't convinced, the hyungs nodded reluctantly and all of them patted the maknae's head gently, ruffling his black hair. Minho let go of Taemin slowly and the maknae unconsciously whimpered at the loss of the rapper's arms around him.

"You okay, Taemin-ah?" The worried look was back in Minho's eyes. Taemin blushed, embarrassed that Minho had heard him. He had just been so comfortable in Minho's arms and he wanted to stay in them for just a little bit longer.

Taemin really liked Minho. Minho was tall and had lean muscles with a killer smile to boot and Taemin couldn't deny that his hyung was very attractive. Since SHINee had been formed Taemin had always been close with Minho and Minho had taken great care in looking after Taemin. Besides Key-umma, Minho was the one Taemin spent most of time with.

When the members were doing things together Minho would often sit at the sidelines and watch because he didn't really know how to join in on the fun. Taemin would always be the one to notice and would sit with Minho and they would have fun and talk together. It was in those conversations that Taemin learned about Minho's likes and dislikes and discovered how much Minho truly cared for all the members and himself. He could see that underneath Minho's cool, silent side there was a caring and warm person who looked after the people he cared about. Before he knew it Taemin had developed something of a crush on Minho.

"Yeah I'm fine, Minho-hyung. Ah! It's our turn, we'd better get on stage."

Minho watched the maknae rush after the other members and followed. He was intensely worried for Taemin and wanted to get this performance over with so that they could go home and get Taemin into bed to rest.

* * *

><p>During the entire performance of ".Go" Minho, Onew, Key and Jonghyun constantly kept casting worried glances at their maknae. He was growing more and more pale as the song went on and his dancing was very sluggish. He could barely sing and the hyungs often jumped in on his parts to cover for him, for which Taemin was very thankful.<p>

The worst part was that he had a dance solo which had a lot of popping; it made his already aching body burn with pain as he forced his way through the dance.

Blissfully the song ended soon after and they made quick bows before leaving the stage.

Once they were out of the view of the fans the members converged on their Taemin. He was white as a sheet, some of his dark hair clung to his face from sweat and he was visibly swaying. Minho and Jonghyun both rushed to grab an arm and held up the maknae as Key gently smoothed his hair back and felt his overly hot forehead.

"That's it; you're burning up Tae-baby. We're going home right now."

Onew mumbled something about telling Manager-hyung they were leaving and rushed away quickly.

Jonghyun and Minho were trying hard to keep Taemin from falling as the maknae was very dizzy. Minho huffed and just scooped Taemin up in his arms and held him against his chest.

"H-hyung?" The maknae opened his glazed brown eyes and stared up at Minho in shock.

"Shh Taeminnie, everything's alright. We're going home now."

Onew appeared at Key's side and checked to make sure all his dongsaengs were accounted for before announcing that the car was ready to go and that they could leave. The group quickly made their way to their car and Jonghyun, Onew and Key piled in first with Minho handing Taemin to Key and then getting in himself.

Taemin was flushed and whimpering and Key whispered soothingly to his Tae-baby to quiet him. Onew gently patted the sick maknae's head, frowning immediately at the heat he felt there.

"Let's get him home."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it so far! :D This story will be atleast a Twoshot so I'll be updating really soon. Please review and tell me what you think. ^^<strong>


	2. Getting Worse

**The second chapter in my 2Min fanfic. Sorry that I haven't updated, I had some stuff I had to deal with. Hope you guys like this! ^^**

* * *

><p>The car-ride home was quiet, the silence only broken by Taemin's ragged breathing and an occasional cough or sneeze. Minho and Key were silently fussing over the sick maknae by stroking his hair or touching his cheeks with their cool hands, basically trying to comfort the poor boy any way that they could.<p>

Onew and Jonghyun watched on silently, their thoughts full of concern for their Taemin. The car pulled into the parking lot in front of their apartment building and the four hyungs got out, Minho and Key gently helping Taemin out.

Taemin swayed when he stood, his head throbbing, and he wanted nothing more than to be in bed, possibly with Minho-hyung holding him in his arms. He leaned into Key-umma and whimpered softly.

"Umma, can we go inside now? I'm cold and I feel terrible."

The miserable maknae's gentle brown eyes started to get misty and a tear made its way down his flushed cheek.

Key's heart broke at the sight of his son in so much pain and he tenderly wrapped his arms around the sick boy after wiping the tear away. "Sure thing, Tae-baby. Let's get you into bed."

And so the five boys went up to their apartment, all of them desperately wanting to be home where they could hunker down and take care of their youngest member.

* * *

><p>Onew opened their front door and began to take control of the situation once everyone was inside. He looked at his dongsaengs one by one:<p>

Jonghyun's face was full of concern as he watched their maknae. Onew knew that even though Jonghyun was the most playful one in the group when it came to the well-being of any of the members Jonghyun took a very serious interest in it. He was very worried about Taemin and wanted nothing more than for the poor maknae to be better.

Key's face was tense and full of worry for his Tae-baby. Since the day SHINee had been formed Key had had a very strong bond with Taemin and he always did everything he could in order to keep his Tae-baby happy and healthy. Whenever Taemin was sad or not feeling well Key would always try his best to make him better. Taemin's current illness was obviously panicking Key a lot.

Minho's face was worried and frantic and Onew could see a deep, lovingly concerned look in his wide eyes as he looked upon the sick Taemin. Onew knew about Taemin's crush on Minho and he whole-heartedly supported him in his love. Lately he had been watching Minho and he had noticed how whenever the maknae was around, Minho almost immediately brightened up. Minho had been raised to listen more than talk and rarely ever participated in conversations but when Taemin would talk to him it was like some switch had been flipped and he would suddenly become incredibly talkative. Minho obviously had feelings for the younger and it brought a smile to Onew's face watching them interact. He hoped that the two of them would confess their feelings soon.

Onew's face fell when he looked at Taemin: he was pale white, high spots of red on his cheeks from his fever, his skin shone with sweat and there were dark circles underneath his glazed eyes. His expression was utterly miserable and it made Onew's heart throb seeing that look on the normally cheerful maknae's face.

* * *

><p>"Alright here's what we'll do: Jonghyun, go look around the house and find some extra blankets; Key, you start some tea for Taemin and some coffee for us, it's going to be long night; Minho, go bring Taemin to bed and get him settled; I'll go get some medicine from the bathroom and see if I can find our thermometer. Taemin you just go with Minho and listen to everything he tells you, okay maknae?"<p>

Everyone nodded and the boys all went off in different directions in the house. Minho wrapped a warm, strong arm around Taemin and led him to their bedroom. He sat the sick maknae on his bed and went into a closet to grab him something to sleep in. Minho looked at all the clothes in the closet (courtesy of Key's shopping habits) and grabbed one of his own t-shirts and a pair of Taemin's pyjama pants.

"Here you go Minnie. Do you need some help changing?"

The maknae made his trademark 'puffer fish face' and shook his head dizzily before he stubbornly attempted to pull his shirt over his head but failed miserably due to his arms aching so badly. Taemin felt like such a baby, worrying his hyungs the way he was. He also definitely did not want Minho-hyung helping him to get dressed; he was self-conscious and worried about how the rapper saw him.

Minho watched on, his lips quirking in amusement over the maknae's stubbornness. He finally stopped the maknae's struggles and gently pulled Taemin's shirt the rest of the way off for him.

"Let me help you maknae, or else you'll never get changed."

Minho gently slid his t-shirt over Taemin's head and helped move the maknae's arms through the armholes, he then helped the maknae slide out of his jeans before putting on the pyjama pants for him. He also got a pair of Taemin's cute slipper socks, the pink and white striped ones, and put them on the maknae.

Once Minho was sure he was done he helped Taemin lay down and tucked him in under his covers. Taemin's cheeks flushed deeper red as he looked up at Minho. Minho's dark hair was spiky, Taemin knew from experience that it was actually quite soft, and his face and eyes were soft with affection and concern. Taemin felt his heart speed up when his hyungs eyes met his.

"You okay Minnie?" Those large, dark eyes filled with concern again and once again Taemin felt guilty for worrying his crush.

"O-oh! I'm okay hyung, just feeling tired and achy. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Not yet, maknae. We've got to wait until the hyungs get all the stuff together. Once you've had some tea and taken your medicine you can get some rest. I'm sure they won't be much longer." Minho stroked the boy's black hair back from his forehead and frowned slightly at the heat rolling off of it.

"Ok... Hey, hyung?"

"Yeah Minnie, what is it?"

"Thanks a lot for taking care of me. Really, thank you." His cheeks burned even brighter, he didn't realize it was due to his fever rising, and Taemin suddenly felt himself getting dizzier: the room was spinning and he wasn't even moving!

"No problem maknae, I'll do anything for you." Minho smiled brightly at the younger boy before he noticed that Taemin was suddenly not looking well at all, "Hey are you okay Minnie? Your face is really red!"

The room spun more and more and Minho's face went out of focus. Taemin barely registered Minho's voice, shouting his name and then yelling for the hyungs when he couldn't bring himself to respond, and then everything began to fade away. It was hard to breath and he felt hot all over; it was like someone had put a huge, heavy pillow on top of him. The last thing he heard was Minho's voice, shouting desperately.

"Taemin, hold on! Please hang on Minnie, please! I- **I LOVE YOU TAEMIN!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! A cliffhanger! I'm terrible, right? ;P So I've decided this story will be 4 chapters minimum because there's gonna be some more fluff. ^^ I'll update soon for sure, look forward to it! And please leave a review and tell me what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks!<strong>


	3. To Love and Protect

****So here is the long-awaited third chapter of Sick Taeminnie! I'm really sorry to have left this un-updated for so long but I am determined to finish it now that I have lots of free time. ^^ I hope you guys like this, I worked really hard on this chapter. I think this might actually be the longest chapter yet! Please enjoy this chapter!****

* * *

><p>Key was intensely worried for his Taebaby and it showed as he nervously fluttered around their kitchen, waiting for the water for the tea and coffee to boil.<p>

'Oh I hope he'll be okay... My poor baby must be feeling so bad right now.'

Key's worried thoughts were spiraling through his head and he wanted nothing more than to be back at Taemin's side where he could keep an eye on him. Jonghyun then entered the kitchen, his muscled arms full of blankets from various rooms in the dorm, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the anxious diva pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

He set the blankets down on the table and walked up behind Key and wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his boyfriend. Key leaned back into Jonghyun's chest and kissed his cheek gently as he relaxed for the first time that night.

"Yoebo, Taeminnie will be okay. We've just gotta watch him for a few days and take good care of him and then he'll be back to his usually happy and cute self." His voice was warm and soothing and the comforting words helped to relax Key some more.

Although Jonghyun was trying to downplay the situation to soothe his boyfriend he was truly very concerned for their Taemin. Since SHINee's formation Jonghyun had taken the particular role of the protective big brother to Taemin, he was always making sure that no one was hurting Taemin and that he was happy. He was the one that would go pick up Taeminnie from school most of the time if Onew was busy. Key always stayed home to make Taemin an afternoon snack for when he got home- he was a growing boy after all- and Minho was coming home from school at the same time as Taemin and since his school was farther away he couldn't make it to Taemin's school in time to walk home with him. He was also the one that got the angriest upon hearing that Taemin was being bullied at school. He could remember the day that they found out so clearly...

_It was just over 2 months since the 5 boys started living together in the dorm. They were preparing for their debut which wasn't for a few more months and they were adjusting to living together and growing closer to each other as they learnt more about one another. Things were going well for the five boys and- although they didn't know it at the time- they were slowly becoming a family._

_This was one of the increasingly-rare free days that the trainees had: they had no recordings or dance practices, no errands to run and Minho had no school for the day due to some minor construction on the school building. The only one who had to leave the dorm was Taemin who sadly couldn't send the day with his hyungs because his school was open._

_Key handed Taemin his backpack and his lunch and made sure that his uniform was straight as the boy put his shoes on. _

_"Okay Taeminnie, we'll see you later. Onew and Minho will pick you up from school today so you'll have lots of company on the way home! Jonghyun, make sure Tae gets to school on time; I don't want a repeat of last week when you got distracted and you two ended up getting lost and had to call home for directions to the school! Understand?" _

_Key brandished his spatula as a warning and Jonghyun raised his hands in submission. He'd gotten plenty of whacks from Kibum's Almighty Spatula over the last couple months, especially after the incident Key was currently talking about, and he did not want to get anymore so he would try his hardest to get Taemin to school on time. _

_"Yeah I get it Kibum, I promise I'll get him there on time today." "Good, now get going you two!" _

_The two teens made their way out the door, Taemin happily waving goodbye to Minho and Onew who came out of the kitchen to see them off- Onew with a chicken leg in one hand (Of course XD) and Minho holding the milk carton. Taemin started walking to the elevators as Jonghyun closed the door after waving to Onew and Minho as well._

_"Ah wait Jonghyun! Taemin forgot his mp3 player in the kitchen, just hold on to it until you get to the school or else he'll just put it in his bag and forget where it is when he needs it. Give it to him there and make sure he puts it in his pocket." "Okay, I will. See you guys in a little while!"_

_And so Jonghyun and Taemin made their way to the school, making comfortable small talk and playing around with each other so that the walk to the school seemed like it was over quickly._

_"Alright Tae, we're here with time to spare! Now I don't have to worry about Key smacking me with his spatula!" Jonghyun whooped happily and jumped around as Taemin giggled at his hyung's behaviour. _

_"See you when I get home hyung, thanks for walking me!" Taemin gave Jonghyun a tight hug and the older boy hugged him back and ruffled his hair with a bright grin before gently pushing him towards the schoolyard._

_After making sure Taemin got onto the school grounds safely Jonghyun began his walk home alone, putting his hands in his pockets as a sharp breeze blew by. He then realized that he forgot to give Taemin his mp3 player! He groaned and smacked a hand to his forehead, knowing that Key would smack him with that dang spatula if he didn't go give it to the maknae; luckily there was a walking distance between the gates and the doors to the school so he could catch Taemin before he went inside since he had only just gone in._

_He jogged into the school yard and immediately started scanning the crowd of students for Taemin. He finally spotted him about forty feet away from the entrance and saw that there was a small group of students standing in front of him. Jonghyun thought that they were probably just Taemin's school friends- he never really talked about school outside of what happened in class that day and the members just assumed he wanted to keep his friends to himself- and so he slowed to a walk, knowing that Taemin wasn't going inside right away and he didn't have to freak out. But as he drew closer to the group he started to think that those kids probably weren't Taemin's friends. They didn't seem like they were having a friendly chat, they were... they were laughing at Taemin! Jonghyun started to jog to Taemin, feeling very protective in that moment._

_"Taemin!" Just as Taemin turned towards him one of the bullies took the opportunity and shoved him to the ground; Taemin was caught off guard and fell hard onto his back, letting out a shocked and slightly pained cry at the impact. Jonghyun was almost 100% certain he saw red as Taemin hit the ground and all he could hear was Taemin's cry and the mocking laughter of the bullies. When he reached the fallen boy he shoved the bully that had pushed Taemin back, as he was standing over Taemin and laughing at him, and immediately knelt at Tae's side._

_The maknae looked up at him, his big brown eyes dazed and looking up at his hyung as if he were shocked to see him there. _

_ "H-hyung? I t-thought you went home!" His eyes grew teary. He had promised himself to never let his hyungs find out about this. **Ever.**_

_Jonghyun ignored Taemin's statement, he needed to know if Taemin was okay. "Are you hurt?"_

_"H-huh?" _

_"I said: Are. You. Hurt?" Jonghyun's eyes were blazing with barely controlled fury and he had his teeth bared in an angry scowl but it was not at Taemin, it was directed at the bullies that had done this to him. Taemin had never seen his hyung like this in the time he'd known him and he found himself answering before he realized his mouth was moving, "I'm okay hyung, my back hurts a bit though."_

_Jonghyun pulled the maknae to his feet and gently dusted him off. He then grabbed Taemin's shoulders gently and pulled him close so that he was facing Jonghyun and not the bullies, who hadn't moved since Jonghyun had shown up._

_"Do they do this to you a lot?" Taemin looked at his feet and nodded ever so slightly, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_"E-every day, hyung." His voice was small and weak: he was ashamed that he had let this happen._

_ Jonghyun's hands tightened on Taemin's shoulders and he used one hand to gently push up the younger boy's chin. "This isn't your fault Taeminnie and I am going to make sure that this never happens again."_

_He softly wiped a couple tears from Taemin's cheek and then turned around on the bullies with a threatening glare. His eyes zeroed in on the one who pushed Taemin- the ringleader of the group, it seemed- and stalked close to him until he was practically chest-to-chest with him; Jonghyun may have been shorter than the student but he was really scary when he was angry and it was clear that the kid was truly scared of Jonghyun._

_"If I hear that you or any of your friends ever lays a hand on him again trust me you will see me again and I will have some friends with me that will not be happy to hear that you've been messing with Taemin. And if you think that I'm scary right now then trust me you will wish that it was me when you meet one of those friends because he is utterly terrifying when he's mad." [A/N: I'm sure everyone knows who that is.] The bully nodded frantically and he and his friends ran into the school as fast as they could when the bell rang._

_Jonghyun then grabbed Taemin's hand and dragged him out of the school yard, turning down the street to head back to the dorm. Taemin could only helplessly follow his hyung, tears still streaming down his face. Taemin rarely ever cried but now that his hyung knew that he was being bullied- a secret he had tried **so** hard to keep from the members so that they wouldn't worry- and the knowledge that he was about to tell all the other hyungs about it was just too much for the poor boy to handle._

_It took minutes to get back to the dorm and the second they were inside Jonghyun slammed the door shut behind them. "Yah! Kim Jonghyun, don't go slamming doors like that when you come in the house!" Kibum's voice came from the kitchen where the diva then emerged from, brandishing his spatula again._

_"Look Key you can hit me with the spatula as much as you want but only after we deal with this problem." _

_ "What problem?" Key was confused and irate and wanted answers from Jonghyun ASAP. Minho and Onew came out of the living room with confused looks on their faces to see what all the yelling was about._

_"This problem!" He then pulled Taemin out from where he'd been hiding behind his back, trying to keep his hyungs from seeing his tears. The three others gasped at Taemin's appearance and they rushed forward full of questions. "Minnie, what happened? Are you alright?" "Why aren't you at school, Taebaby?" "Taemin, are you **crying**?"_

_Jonghyun shushed the others, his eyes promising to tell them the whole story later, and just gathered the trembling maknae close and gestured for the others to join in the hug. So the five teenagers stood in the entrance to their home and just tried to comfort their poor hurt maknae and this moment unknowingly cemented a bond between them that would stay in their hearts for the rest of their lives. This was truly the day that SHINee was born._

"Yoebo? Jonghyun? Helloooo! Earth to Kim Jonghyun!" Jonghyun was suddenly brought out of his memories at his boyfriend's irritated voice. "Um yeah? Sorry I was just thinking about something."

Key just cocked an eyebrow at him and blew out a slightly annoyed, slightly amused huff but let it go. The electric kettle went off suddenly, signalling that the water was done boiling and Kibum went to grab the tea and coffee for them to drink.

Jonghyun leaned his elbows on the pile of blankets on the table and watched Key bustle around the kitchen with a content smile on his face. He had the best friends a guy could ask for, an amazing boyfriend whom he loved and a successful career with SHINee that he had no doubt would continue for many years- his life was perfect.

Suddenly Minho's panicked voice ripped through the silence in the dorm. "Taemin, hold on! Please hang on Minnie, please! I- **I LOVE YOU TAEMIN!**"

Key and Jonghyun looked at each other in panic and they both raced towards the bedroom, the same thought on their minds. 'Please be okay Taemin!'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter! I like the JongKey parts I put in and Key's Almighty Spatula! XD I've also always liked how Jonghyun is really like a big brother to Taemin so I put a lot of that into the flashback. Thanks to all the people who have faved this story and please don't hesitate to comment on this chapter! ^^<strong>


End file.
